The present invention relates to disk drives, and in one aspect to a system and method for situating a disk drive.
Disk drives are highly developed for storing substantial amounts of data. On average, a disk drive is either integrally associated with a computer assembly or is removable therefrom. Often, a disk drive is removable because it is integrated with a drive bracket adapted for such purposes. The integrated disk drive and bracket form a removable disk drive unit.
Removable disk drive units are normally adapted for being situated within and removed from a chassis of a computer assembly. Typically, upon being situated within a chassis, a connector of the disk drive included in the unit is then mated with one of the connectors disposed within the chassis, thereby enabling the transfer of data to and from the disk drive, the coupling of the disk drive to a power supply, and/or the like.
Existing removable disk drive units are situated within, as well as removed from, a chassis along the same plane as that of the above-mentioned mating between a connector of the disk drive and a matching connector disposed within the chassis. Situating a disk drive unit within a chassis and removing disk drive unit therefrom in such a manner limits the flexibility a designer has in using and arranging components within the chassis. For example, valuable chassis space must remain vacant so as to provide a pathway into and/or through the device in order to enable the removable disk drive unit to reach a matching connector disposed within the chassis.
In addition to the above, often mating a disk drive connector with a connector disposed within a chassis involves attempting a blind mate connection. For purposes of this disclosure only, a blind mate connection is one in which a user attempts to mate the disk drive connector with a matching connector without the benefit of being able to view the mating parts to ensure they are aligned and properly engaged. As a corollary, the user is typically unable to visually observe any adjustments.
Other characteristics of at least some existing removable disk drive units is the non-uniformity in the application of force across the earlier-mentioned disk drive connector when the disk drive connector is being mated with a matching connector disposed within the chassis. For example, in some existing removable disk drive units, force applied by a user to the removable disk drive unit for purposes of mating the connectors is concentrated across substantially less than the width of the drive connector. As a result, the disk drive connector may not fully or evenly mate with the matching connector disposed within the chassis. If the connectors are not fully engaged, erroneous operation or intermittent failure may occur with the disk drive unit.
In addition, existing removable disk drive units do not provide a positive stop or other means for limiting the movement of such removable disk drive units in the direction of mating between the disk drive connector and the matching connector discussed above. Any positive stop provided by a removable disk drive unit is usually due to the mating of the disk drive connector with the matching connector disposed within the chassis. A removable disk drive unit that uses the matching connector as a positive stop places unwanted force upon the connector that may result in connector failure.
Furthermore, existing removable disk drive units often have sharp edges or other characteristics that make them difficult or awkward to carry.
The present invention is directed to a system and method for situating a disk drive. One embodiment comprises a system for situating a disk drive within a chassis. The system comprises a disk drive unit comprising a drive bracket coupled to the disk drive, as well as a lever member movably coupled to the drive bracket. The system further comprises a drive guide coupled to the chassis. There earlier-mentioned lever member is operable to engage the drive guide when the disk drive unit is being situated within the chassis. Furthermore, the system enables the situating of the disk drive unit within the chassis along a plane other than a plane along which a connector of the disk drive mates with a connector disposed within the chassis.